Two Sides to Every Life
by TheLongLakePrincess
Summary: Riku is a college student at Destiny University. One day, he runs into a certain brunette who he immediately fall head over heels for. But there is something strange about him, secrets of why that just can't be together. Can Riku solve the puzzle and save Sora? But what is the problem with him anyway? Main SORIKU! Yaoi- no flames- don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Riku checked his watch as he hurried along the gravel path. "Damn, I'm going to be late." he mumbled to himself. In the next 2 minutes he had to be in his seat in his English Lit class. And it was a 5 minute walk to Abernethy Hall. He sighed and situated his hand bag. The Clock Tower of Abernethy Hall became visible, and he took this opportunity to run the rest of the way.

He kept his eyes on the clock tower, not noticed the body that was becoming a lot closer as he ran. The collision was short, fast, and hard. A grunt was heard from Riku, while a yelp from the victim. The gritty gravel on his back made him grimace, hoping it didn't dirty his white shirt.

Before he could even think about the other boy, he jumped up and ran to Riku. "Oh God! I am so so sorry!" he said. A blush of embarrassment and guilt sweeping over his face.

"Well, yah. You should-" Riku's sentence was cut short when he faced the partner of the collision. He was short, tan, but his eyes were a highlight to his round face. They looked deep blue, like the ocean itself. His hair was an udder mess of spikes at awkward angles, but it seemed to add on to the naivety tinted into his features.

Riku's mind snapped back into reality after admiring the boy, "I-it was my fault."

"No no, I'm such a clutz." he said, slamming a palm on his face. Riku almost wanted to go shove the hand away and scold it for hurting such a beautiful face. The boy looked back at Riku, then heard the dinging of the clock. "Oh man! My class, I got to go. Sorry again!" he ran off. Riku was still a bit dazed by the fall, so he never caught the angel's name.

In class, instead of paying attention to Professor Vexen's lecture, he thought about the boy the entire class. He drummed his fingers on the table while people shot annoyed glances at him. He didn't notice, he just kept dreaming of that boy.

A fall, a collision. That's all it was. A single second of contact with a boy he's never seen before, and he was hooked. In loved. Smitten. Just overtaken by some force of pure ecstatic paradise. Riku shook his head, Destiny College was a very large college. He probably would never see the boy again. His heart seemed to fall to his stomach when he thought of the facts. He would never see that face. Riku looked up and started to pay attention.

"Yo! Riku!" a voice called from afar. Riku kept walked. A frustrated growl came from behind him and a shove on his back. A spiky red head with almond shaped green eyes lifted an eyebrows to him. "Riku, you were dazed during English Lit. What's wrong."

"Nothing." Riku said grumpily.

Axel grunted. "Sure. Of course nothings wrong. Whenever I ask if something wrong when you look like hell, everything is always just fine." Riku didn't acknowledge the comment. Axel sighed, "C'mon, man you're my buddy! My friend! You can tell me anything. Anything! A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G, got it memorized." Riku sighed in annoyance.

"I was late to class."

"Yeah…" Axel beckoned him for more.

"I ran into someone."

"Yeah…"

"It was a boy…"

Axel stared at him, then started a hurricane of laughter. "Oh man! Riku's got a crush~ Riku's got a crush~" Axel sang. Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh shut up you ass." Axel never stopped singing until they made it to their shared dorm.

Sora dusted the gravel off of his sweater vest before walking into the large building where he would take chemistry. He sighed as he walked in, scanning the room. It was full of bored faces.

"Sora!" a harsh voice came from the front of the room. Sora, shaken, looked to the professor, Larxene. "You're late." he sneered.

"I-I'm sorry Ms. Larxene." he babbled nervously. "I was on schedule, but I accidentally ran into someone-"

"Oh enough with your shitty excuses and have a seat!" she said annoyed. Sora was on the verge of tears from embarrassment and guilt. He took a seat next to a girl chewing on her hair while doodling in her note book.

Sora took out a paper and pencil, preparing to take note. He leaned over to the girl, "Hey, you mind if I look at your notes? I need what I missed." Sora asked as nicely as possible.

The girl rolled her eyes towards him, she pushed her notebook towards him. All he saw was a blank page, except for a tree and a cat doodled up in the top right corner. "Oh… um, nevermind." Sora answered shyly. He was an insecure boy, and the world made sure to take advantage of that.

After Chemistry and a thorough begging session with Ms. Larxene to get the notes that he missed he started off to his favorite coffee shop before his next class. He decided he would leave twenty minutes early, guaranteed not-be-late plan. Sipping his coffee and reading a Chemistry book for an exam next week, he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. Taking one last sip and turning the page, he took the BlackBerry out of his pocket and looked at it. The caller ID said 'Roxy' on it. Sora smiled and pressed answer, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Rox," Sora said into the phone.

"Sora! Olette told me Ms. Larxene chewed you out this afternoon!" he exclaimed. Sora had forgotten that Olette was in Chemistry with him. They sat on opposite sides of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not that big of a deal though."

"Don't lie to me, Sor. She's a fat bitch if I ever saw one, when I get my hands on her!"

"Rox, chill. It's fine."

The line was silent, then a exhale was heard. "Yeah, I know. Just don't want anyone messing with my little brother."

Sora blushed, "Aw, Roxas. You're embarrassing me!"

"Over the phone? You're such a pansy Sora. Anyway, I got to go to my Physics Class. Oh and wish me luck. Some creepy red head stalker has been on me for a few days. See you at dinner." Sora laughed as he hung up. Roxas attracted the strangest people.

Sora's eyes drifted back to his book, before he saw a flash of silver on their journey. Looking back up, he saw a silver hair man walking down the path. The same man he rudely ran into. Sora wondered if he should leave him be, not bother him anymore than he already had. Or should he see if he's okay? That would be the most courteous thing to do.

Sora got up, leaving his bag behind and ran out the door. "Hey!" Sora blushed, just saying 'hey' seemed… rude. "Excuse me!"

Riku stopped, and turned, face veiled with annoyance. That face made Sora's heart beat with nervousness, did he do the wrong thing? But when Riku's eyes adjusted to the boy, they went wide. Sora awkwardly walked up to him. "Sorry, I just.. I wanted to say I was sorry… again."

Riku just kept looked at him. Sora blushed harder. Was he still mad? "What's your name?" Riku asked him, almost strained and relieved.

Sora's head snapped up. "Oh… a Sora. Sora Key."

Riku smiled. Something about the smile made Sora's heart skip a beat. "Hello, Sora. Finally glad to get your name. And apology excepted, even though it wasn't your fault." Riku held out a strong looking hand to the small boy. "I'm Riku Dark. Glad to make your acquaintance." Sora smiled and took the hand. The stared until it became awkward. Riku looked at Sora as he looked away, then blushed himself when he realized he was keeping their hands connected. He cleared his throat and looked away as well. "Well, um. Are-are you going this way?" Riku cursed his sudden anxiety.

Sora looked back at him, "Yes. Yes I am. My next class is at the Science Building."

"Cool, same here. What class?"

"Physics."

Riku nodded, "Ah, mine is Advanced Biology."

"Nice." There was another awkward silence.

Riku once again took the courtesy of breaking it. "You-you wanna walk with me."

"Su-sure!" the whole situation was awkward. They walked side by side to the Science Building. The conversation was short and stubby, and Riku tried to prolong the subjects. After a while, they were talking with more confidence.

"So, this Roxas. He's your brother?" Riku asked after the story.

He could almost see some light leave from Sora's eyes. "Well, kinda. It's complicated." Sora said looking down.

Dammit Riku, what did you do! Riku thought to himself. Sora kept looking down, until a shock of realization hit him and he flung his head up.

"Dammit! My bag! It's still at the coffee shop!" He turned on his heel and sprinted to the coffee place. He turned and yelled. "Buy Riku! Hope we meet again soon!"

Riku stared, the beauty had run away yet again. But soon he smiled. Then he laughed. He was an interesting boy, and very cute. But why he really laughed was cause of embarrassment. He stared at Sora's little ass as it shook while he ran away.

Sora thanked the heavens when he found all of his stuff to still be there. Backing his things, he looked at his phone to see the time. "Dammit. So much for not being late!" he grumbled to himself.

After taking yet another walk alone, his phone vibrated again. It was not a call, but a text. When Sora opened it, his face fell. On the little screen it read:

Don't even think about seeing him again, Sora. EVER!

############

So this is a new story. I tried to make it long but not boring. Don't know if I accomplished any of those two. But this is *duh* a soriku fic, with some other pairing in it as well. It'll be a little sad, and yes smut is on the way... in due time. No flames. ENJOY!

READ AND REVIEW! Please! Just please... do it... or be guilted for LIFE!

The Long Lake Princess,

Paigey-Pooh (Duckie) - find me on DeviantArt: DangoGirl1998


	2. Chapter 2

Greeting once again everyone. I am so so soo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was on a major writing block and then my body decided to get SICK so I planned to sit in bed and finally do some writing, alas, all I did was sleep and get some make up school work done :[

Well now that I'm feeling better and its almost CHRISTMAS, I will write as much as I possibly can during this 2 week vacation, SCORE :] So please enjoy chapter 2 of my story, Two Sides to Every Life!

_Paigey-Pooh

Chapter 2

Sora finally realized just how boring college was, but his strong determination to become an artist would not die down, even if he had to take the non meaningful science, music, and literature classes that had nothing to do with his dream career.

He sighed as he looked out the window, Professor Demyx was babbling about the music of Beethoven's finests, and Sora was barely paying attention. Usually Sora would be attentive and trying to pull out as much as he could from Demyx's strange voice. But ever since he ran into that Riku guy, his mind has been on nothing but his handsome face.

Thinking of his face as 'handsome' made him shake his head violently. He can't think of Riku that way. He just can't, he'll get himself into too much trouble.

Another hour past and the class was finally announced over. Sora collected his things and walked out the door. His face fell as he thought of Riku, then the text. Don't even think about seeing him again, Sora. EVER!

He gritted his teeth and mumbled. "Who is he to tell me what to do, I mean it's my life." he kept up the grumbling until his name was audible from afar.

"Sora!" Roxas called. "Jeez man, I've been calling out for like, 5 minutes." Sora just shrugged. Roxas looked at Sora curiously, "Hey, something wrong?"

"Naw," Sora sighed. "It's just that-"

"Oh Roxy!" Roxas cringed at the singing voice of his name. He looked over to where the word had formed to see a red head walking towards him. He had the reddest hair anyone has seen, and his eyes were a piercing green with teardrops tattooed under them.

"Aw, shit, it's him." Roxas groaned.

Sora smirked, "Is that the 'stalker you've been telling me about?" Before Roxas could shush him, Axel had heard the words.

"Oh! My little Roxy-woxy has been talking about me?"

Roxas gritted his teeth, "I don't even know you, you perv." he spat with a glare.

Axel grinned. "I could know you if you'd… let me in." He ended the phrase with a wink. Roxas glared harder.

"Now on your damn life!" he exclaimed. Sora had to suppress laughs, with little avail. That made Axel look over to him, "Hey, don't think I've met you before."

Sora stopped laughing and looked up, almost intimidated by the himself being the center of attention. "Oh, I'm, um…" Sora stuttered.

Roxas crossed a hand defensively over Sora, "None of your business." Axel just looked up and down his crush and Roxas blushed furiously, "Don't you look me down, bastard!"

Axel grabbed his heart like he was hurt, then he laughed.

"Well, if you wanna hit some seafood downtown, let me know." He clicked his tongue with a wink. "Dorm 124 in Rosland Hall, got it memorized." and he walked off.

Roxas shook his head, "He's not that bad." Sora said when Axel turned the corner.

Roxas rolled him eyes and kept walking, "You kidding? He's so pushy and a total perv. I would never go out with a do-do like him."

Sora giggled, "Well, I think he's cute."

Roxas stopped and looked at him. They stared at eachother for a long time before Roxas spoke harshly, "Don't you say that, ever." Sora looked down. "You know he would have pissed himself if he heard you say that, Sora."

Sore looked up over heavy lashes, "You're… not gonna tell him, are you Rox?"  
Roxas shook his head, "No, he's still cooling down from that Riku guy."

Axel walked up the steps after the elevator beeped and the doors slid open. When he reached dorm 124 he opened it with his key and stepped inside with a stretch and crack of his back. Walking into the room, he saw Riku type away at his computer. "Assignment." Axel said as he opened his bag to put some things away."

"Yah, Vexen decided to load us up today." Riku said sighing. When Axel plumped back onto his bed, Riku closed his laptop.  
"You seemed dazed." he said, putting his hand on his cheek boredly.

"Yeah," Axel said. "Just thinking of Roxas."

"Oh, that cute blondie? You saw him?"  
"Yep," Axel flipped over onto his stomach, his chin on the pillow. "But.. he doesn't like me." he said with a childish pout, definitely fake. Riku rolled his eyes. "He was there with some other kid. Never caught his name." Axel grinned mischievously. "Hehe, he was protective, maybe their close. Maybe I can use him to get to Roxy."

Riku looked over at Axel, "What'd he look like. Maybe I know him."

"Hmm," Axel thought. "Pudgy cheeks, but not fat. He was really skinny, and kinda curvy like Roxy. Blue eyes, tan skin, hmm." Axel thought more. Riku's eyes widened. Could it be? Was it him?

Riku popped up, "Did he have really spiky brown hair?" Riku asked maybe a little too excitedly."

Axel raised a brown, "Yeah, he did. You know him?"  
"Hell yeah! That's Sora!" Axel kept looking at him.

"Who?"

"Sora!" Riku fell back onto his bed. "Oh, he's the most adorable thing in the world. He's the kid I ran into a few days ago!"

"Ohhh, your little crush." Riku ignored Axel's teasing tone. He just couldn't believe he may have another chance to see the brunette beauty again. But then Riku's fantasies were cut short, "Wait, did you say Roxas was very… protective?" Axel nodded. Riku lowered his brows. "Like a boyfriend?"

Axel shook his head furiously. "One. Roxas is mine. ONLY mine. Two. They weren't like that, it was more like older younger brother stuff."

Riku nodded but still looked down. Sora was very attractive, and really cute, so maybe he was already taken? Did he have a chance? Was Riku even his type?

Riku was deep in thought before Axel snapped him out. "Hey, bet we could get a little double get together."

Riku frowned, "How we gonna do that? Roxas hates you."

Axel smirked, "We'll just get to your little Sora first."

Sora didn't share a dorm with anyone, and it made him lonely. But he was glad that

he wasn't a burden to anyone. He sighed and put his stuff away, sitting down on the bed. He looked at his phone, not seeing any texts. He sighed in relief, and almost disappointment at some extent. He put the phone aside and laid back. Grabbing his remote he turned on the stereo. Paradise by Coldplay started to sound through the room. Sora started to mouth the words before he heard a knock on the door. He turned down his music and walked to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw a green eyes staring back at him. He jumped back and opened the door. There stood Axel, hands on hips, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Hey, there." he said with a small gesture.

"Um, hi." Sora said awkwardly. "Sorry, but Rox doesn't share a room with me."

"Oh, no no I came to talk to you."

Sora was shocked, "M-me?"

"You." Axel said pointing. "I was wondering if-"

"Look," Sora said tiredly but sweetly. "I really don't want to be the bridge between you and Rox. He just, really isn't into you. I'm sorry, and I don't want to get into this." Sora pleaded.

Axel waved his hands in front of him, "No no. Well yes, I want to see Roxas. But, I also want you to come with us." Sora pursed his lips. "See my roommates knows who you are and is… don't tell him I told you this… interested in you."

Sora's eyes widened, almost in fear. "Look, tell him it won't work."

Axel knitted his eyebrows. "What? Look just let me tell you who it is."

"No. I'm sorry but it won't. I… i'm already… I mean."

"His name is Riku."

Sora paused. Riku? Like Riku the guy he ran into? The one whose face is forever tattooed in his memory. "Riku… Riku Dark?"  
Axel grinned with a wink, "The one and only."

Sora thought it out. Could he? Should he? He sure wanted to but, is it too much of a risk. He didn't want Riku to be put in danger, but he really wanted to see him again.

Sora looked up at Axel, grinning like a fool. He nodded shyly. Axel looked like he was going to start doing some random jig, but instead he gave a strange laugh. "Okay. Meet me and Riku at the train station to the south beach! We're going to the crab shack. Meet there around… 5:30?"

"Train Station at 12:30. Got it." Axel smiled and waved.

"See you there."

Sora closed the door as he left. Standing in the middle of his dorm he sighed. "Oh no, what have I gotten myself into."

"No no NO! Absolutely not!" Roxas almost yelled while pacing his small dorm. Sora sighed and watched him wear down the red carpet. "Really Sora! Are you insane!"

"No, at least I don't think so. I think you should give him a chance at least Rox."

"This isn't just about me, Sora!" he yelled, staring at his younger brother. "Okay, yes being with Axel pisses me off a lot. But I'd rather have a horrible date with Axel then you coming with to be with the Riku guy."

Sora whined, "Its not like we're gonna do anything, we're just gonna get to know each other." Sora said trying to sound convincing. Roxas, though, was not convinced.

"Sora, you know what will happen if he finds out. I had to beg him to let you go to college!"

Sora got up quickly, "And he won't find out!" he quickly walked over to Roxas with a pleading expression. "Please keep the spies off my back and don't tell him anything! Please, just once Rox, just this one time. I just want to get to know him." Roxas looked away. "Please Roxas!"  
There was silence, then Roxas made the mistake of looking into Sora wide blue eyes. Almost hypnotized, he sighed.

"Fine." Sora grinned. "Just this once though. Its gonna take some hard work, but we should get an interrupted time."

"Thank you, Roxas!" Sora cried out hugging his brother.

"Yeah yeah. Also remind yourself that I have to put up with the perv just for you."

Sora ignored him and went out the door. "Gotta get ready! By Roxy, meet you at 5, here!" and Sora was gone. Roxas shook his head.

"What I do for that boy." then he sat down. "Maybe I did the wrong thing. If he finds out, man I'm gonna get it."

When Sora entered his room, he spun around like a school girl. Then he quickly closed his blinds and looked at his phone, no texts. He sighed in relief.

He opened his closet and took out a dark blue button up shirt and a white shirt. "Hmm." he said tapping his chin. "If we're going to a Crab Shack, definitely the white one."

He grabbed his black jeans and threw them on the bed, running into the bathroom to take a shower.

The night was chilly and Sora cuddled in the jacket when they reached the train station. Roxas smiled and hugged him. "Hey!" cried Axel from afar. Sora could feel Roxas cringe, and he looked over his way. Axel was swaggering towards him, while Riku was not far behind.  
Riku looked up from his feet, then he saw Sora and Roxas hugging. He couldn't keep his teeth from clenching.

Roxas let go of Sora and folded his arms. "Hey babe." Axel winked. Roxas rolled his eyes. Axel elbowed Riku gently, Riku looked up stunned.

"Oh, um. Hi." when he got a good look at Sora, he couldn't keep the words away. "You look… beautiful Sora."  
The words caught Sora off guard and he blushed, not knowing what to say. Riku was embarrassed that he had let the words slip, and Axel snickered next to him. Roxas pursed his lips, and Sora could tell it was out of worry, when looking at him with the corner of his eye.

"Let's get this over with."

When they entered the train, it was awkward except for Axel's endless babbling. Roxas looked out the window, trying to get Axel to see he wasn't paying attention. Sora kept looking at his shoes, trying to avoid eye contact with Riku. Once in a while it happened, and they both looked away, embarrassed. When the train speaker finally said they were about to leave, Roxas did one quick scan to see if anyone looked recognizable, and when there wasn't, he sighed and started to gaze out the window again.

The crab and seafood was exceptional, but Sora tried to make himself not look like a pig. But it didn't really matter how much he ate, he was still just skin and bones. He sighed as he took another bite of shrimp.

"So," Axel started after swallowing some crab. "You two just friends, or…"

"We're brothers." Roxas said quickly. Riku remembered that Sora had mentioned that before and almost sighed in relief. Then he remembered how Sora had mentioned Roxas before, he just didn't connect the dots.

A few guys were started a drinking contest on the other side of the restaurant, Axel grinned. "Hey, babe?" Roxas glared up at him. Axel pointed a thumb at the counter. "Wanna see how many I can take down?"

Roxas glanced over at the counter and smirked. "Ha, ya. I'd love to see you fall over."  
Axel laughed, "Yeah, like you can hold down a cup." he said looking at his small body. Riku grinned while Sora tried not to laugh. Roxas buffed his cheeks and got up.

"You are on, bastard!" he said starting to walk to the counter, Axel followed him.

Riku looked down at his plate, then up at Sora, who was looking to the side. "You…" Riku started. Sora looked at him. The boy's features were so soft and beautiful, it made Riku almost melt. "Do you wanna go to the beach." Sora looked down nervously, almost thinking it over. Then nodded.

The beach and sunset was beautiful on Destiny Islands, and they both walked on the sand. Sora thought it was the most romantic thing ever, but that's what scared him.  
"So, are you from Destiny Islands?"

Sora shook his head, "No. I'm actually from an Island about 40 minutes by boat away from here. It's called Windfall. Its pretty small."

"I've heard of it." Riku said with a shrug.

Sora eyes widened, "Really?" Riku nodded. Sora looked away.

"So, you?"  
"Been here my whole life. Grew up with Axel." Sora giggled.

"You two are quite a pair." After a few more giggles, Sora looked up at him with gorgeous twinkling eyes. Riku almost let a blush get through the skin of his cheeks. "Axel must be a handful."

"Oh trust me, he is." Riku said with a groan. Sora laughed even more. This made Riku smile.

"Oh my. Look at that." Sora said looking at the sun, now a bright orange, setting in the distance.

"Damn." Riku said watching it. While Sora was still watching, Riku looked at him. He trailed his body until he saw a small nimble hand. He bit his lip as he side stepped closer to him, skin of his big hand tickling the soft skin of Sora's. When he made them connect gently, Sora looked at him. Then he looked up at him, confused. Riku smiled softly at him and whispered, "Sora."

Sora gulped. He liked it, he loved it. But it was going to far. He couldn't let this happen. But he wanted it, oh he wanted it.

"Sora!" a voice behind them made them turn around. When Sora saw who it was he quickly tore his hand away stepped back. Riku looked at him strangely and then looked at the man. He was tall, thin but muscular, and had a strange mullet mohawk hairstyle going on. Next to him was a strange girl. She was very short, and had a girly face. Here eyes had a weird twinkly and a smile plastered on her face. They both wore black and the mohawk guy had piercings.

"D-demyx!" Sora almost cried out.

Demyx gave a cute grin then looked at Riku critically. "And who might this be."

Sora looked down, but Riku answered almost grimly, he didn't like these people. "Riku Dark."

Sora looked at him almost with fear and panic, "Riku Dark." Demyx said, testing the name.

"Riku Dark! Riku Dark!" the smaller girl said strangely, almost like a parrot. Demyx patted her on the head and turned to them. Riku looked to Sora, who had a pleading begging look toward Demyx. A corner of Demyx's mouth turned down, "See ya later."  
Sora's eyes froze with fear as he watched the pair leave.

"Oh God no." He whispered, barely audible.

"Sora, who was that." after a few minutes Riku asked. Riku saw him still stunned, so he pulled him into a loose hug. "Are you… okay?" Sora quickly pushed away, then looked down embarrassment.

"I.. I'm sorr-" then a jingle started on his phone and he gulped. Riku watched curiously as Sora slowly and hesitantly took the phone out of his pocket and looked at it. He sighed as he turned it on and brought it to his ear. "H-hello." Riku didn't like the tone of Sora's voice, it was terrorized.

He heard some yelling on the other line. Sora started to talk. "Yes I know! I'm sor-" more yelling. "He went drinking, that's why he sounded drunk. He joined a contest." more yelling. "Please just listen, I didn't mean-" even more yelling, it pissed Riku off. "Okay. OKAY! I said okay. Yes I'm leaving now. I'm sorry okay? Okay. Yeah. You too. Bye." Sora was on the verge of tears when he hung up of the phone and mournfully put it away."

"Sora? Who was that?" He put a hand on Sora's shaking shoulder. He quickly pushed away.

"Don't touch me." RIku flinched. "No, I'm sorry. Just don't touch me, please." Riku frowned and nodded. "I have to go find Roxas, I need to go to back to Windfall for a while."  
Riku's eyes widened. "Why? Now? I thought we could-"  
"I'm sorry, Riku. But coming here was a mistake." he pushed him away farther. "I'll be back soon but we can't see eachother."  
Riku's brows knitted together. "Why? Who was that on the phone?"  
"Please Riku." Sora just looked up at him. "Goodbye." Sora ran away. After finding Roxas, drunk and blubbering, he left. Riku mournfully took an equally drunk Axel to the bus. Would he ever see Sora again? Who was on that on the phone? Did it have something to do with the two punks?

So many questions were running through his mind. Axel drunkenly looked up at his friend. "Rikuuuu are you okayyyy?"

Riku shook his head. "I think Sora is in danger."

Whew! Sooo that's chapter 2. Tired so hope you liked it! Expect chapter 3 VERY soon! i hope….

LOVE YOU ALL! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!

_Paigey-Pooh

****EXTRAS**

Sora's Theme: Paradise by Coldplay

Roxas' Theme: Still debating :/


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ollo! Update NOW HEHE! I've been thinking more and more about this story and just so your know it's probably my most favorite one I'm writing and like to write ^^ I'm really excited to get to certain point and unwind the story line and try to keep you wondering stuff! So here's chapter 3!**_

**Warnings**: Language, Sexual Themes, yaoi, no explicit sex in this chapter

**Main** **Pairings** SO FAR: Soriku, Akuroku, and more to come

* * *

**Two Sides To Every Life: Chapter 3**

Riku couldn't think straight. Even though he cared deeply for Sora, he was drowning in the mystery of him. He was suffering how, that was a given. He wanted to read his story, see what all this was about. Many times he thought of leaving Destiny Islands and going to see him on Windfall, but part of him said to stay out of it. He might regret it if he finds out too much. But his curiosity still ate away at his heart. He wanted to help Sora.

"Jeez man, don't burn a hole in the wall." Axel said with a smirk, leaning back in their computer chair.

Riku snapped back into reality and looked at his redhead friend. "Huh?"

"You've been staring at the same spot of the wall for over 2 hours now." Axel replied. "You thinking 'bout something?"

Riku didn't answer right away. "Sora." was his simple reply.

Riku nodded, "You really got a crush on that kid."

"He and Roxas." Riku said sitting up. "Do you know why they left the island?" Axel shrugged, but had a smug look on his face.

"Not a clue, but I got to first base with my little Roxxy."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Axel nodded triumphantly. "Well he was hammered." After that, Axel just glared.

"Thanks for your support." he said with a huff, going back to his paper. Riku just looked at his phone, he wished he had Sora's number. But he said they couldn't be together. Why? Did he not like him, but he acted like he did. Was he… with someone else?

xXx

Sora looked out to the island as it shrunk away. He sighed, ever since he left, he couldn't stop thinking about Riku. He sighed as he looked back at the rushing waters cutting through the ocean's skin. "Sora." Roxas said next to him. Roxas slowly look up at Sora, compassion filled his eyes.

Sora frowned, "I am so sorry." Sora said, then it ended with a short sob. Roxas cradled him into a hug. "I should've listened. Now… now I'll never see him again. Roxas, I think, I think that I…" Sora couldn't finished the sentence. Roxas just hushed him.

"It's okay, Sora."  
"Roxy, it's so confusing! Riku was so nice, he was so cute, he… but I also love him. He's just…"

"Difficult." Roxas said. "I've been friends with him for over 10 years, and he's a strange person."

"But I still love him. I just… I can't not love him." Sora sobbed.

"I know, Sora, I know." Roxas said, stroking his hair.

"I can't wait to see him, it's been two months." With that, Roxas gave a sad smile.

xXx

"He can't!" Roxas cried. Demyx pursed his lips while Church sat on the couch, leaning back.

"Hell he can." Church said, he eyes closed like she was resting.

"It's not his fault he was interested in Sora! He didn't know."

"He doesn't care! Someone so much as touched Sora wrong, you know he's gonna make sure the guy sees his fault." Roxas gritted his teeth at Church.

"I want to talk to him."  
"He won't be back from the mainland until tomorrow." Demyx told him. "He's got business with Squall up there." Roxas turned away.

"They're not going to…"

"Not like that." Church said will a roll of her eyes. "No they're not gonna kill him. They're just gonna ruff him up." Roxas still didn't like it. "Just be happy its just that, Roxas. I mean, he was even talking about Sora not going back."

"Sora needs to finish his art degree. Then he can hold Sora here for as long as he want, just so Sora can draw and paint away all his miseries." Church smirked at him and leaned back down. Roxas looked back at Demyx. "When are they gonna do it?"

Demyx looked away, "Tonight."

* * *

Riku walked away from his job at Candlelight Book Store. He always loved books, even being around them filled him with a swell of life. It was late and the sun had already set. The cool air brushed against his pale skin and he shivered, bringing his leather jacket closer to his skin.

Riku looked up at the moon, the light became shrouded with clouds. He sighed, he hoped it didn't start to rain on him.

A few drips started, but it didn't downpour yet. The main part of town was sleeping, or nestled in their homes, so Riku was alone. He passed a few allies before he heard something. Talking noises came from an alley, he went near the alley and the talking stopped, he brushed it off and kept walking. Soon he felt someone was watching him, he started to walk a little faster. Rapists didn't go for guys like him, did they?

He kept walking until he felt a hand on his thigh and he turned around, startled. He looked down and saw a little girl. He sighed, "Hey, what are you doing here?" she didn't answer, just kept looking at him. He tilted his head, she looked, familiar. Was she, yes. She was that girl with the punk at the beach yesterday! "You! You're that girl-" before Riku could answer her, he felt a hand at his mouth. He tried to tug free, but something struck the back of his head. After that, everything was black.

* * *

"Oh God." Sora sobbed. Roxas had a surge of anger towards Demyx. Being the stupid head that he is, he let Sora know about Riku little 'accident'. "Oh God this is all my fault!" he wailed. He fell back on the puffy bed of his room on Windfall.

Roxas sat on the edge of the bed. "You weren't suppose to know."

Sora kept sobbing in his pillow. "I-I didn't mean for him to be hurt, I just wanted to...wanted to."

"I know, Sora." he said as Sora got up and wiped his eyes. "But, now he knows. Now you won't be bothered by him anymore."

Sora kept his sorrowful pout. "But I…" Sora was in pain. He really liked Riku, he really did. Now all of his chances were severed. Now Riku probably hated him. But Sora was glad that Riku would now not be in any further harm. "Oh Riku." Sora said mournfully.

"Sh!" Roxas said, bringing a finger to his mouth. "Don't let him hear you say that!" Sora kept pouting.

"So he's home?"  
"Yeah." Roxas said, turning away.

"I wanna go see him."

* * *

Riku felt a pain in his head as he felt light hit his eyes. He was sore, and the sun felt bright in the alley. He got up with a moan, where was he? He remembered, the alley, the little girl, the attack. He checked his bag, everything was still there, even his wallet. He felt his head, dried blood stained his hair. He sighed, what was all that about. He reached for his pocket, and felt a crinkled of paper. Curious, he took out the note and opened it up. His eyes widened at the words.

_Stay away from my Sora. He's not for sale._

* * *

So chapter 3! Ugg I hope I'm doing this smartly. I have an idea for it, but I'm hoping I execute it right. Constructive Criticism is TOTALLY fine with me :) LOVE IT! (kinda short chapter... sorry)

Please Review and tell me how I'm doing. Stay tuned for chapter 4!

Paigey-Pooh 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Here's chapter 4! I worked hard on it last night so it's pretty long in my opinion. I hope it meets to your satisfaction^^ I'm having a lot of fun writing this, but I hope I know what I'm doing too :/ But I hope to continue this until I meet a good end, eventually :) ENJOY! ~Paigey-Pooh~**

**Warnings: **None specifically for this chapter; yaoi (boy x boy); language

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or its characters, and I do not own the songs listed at the end

* * *

**To Sides To Every Life Chapter 4**

"Dude!" Axel yelled as Riku came into the room. "Where have you been?"

Riku ignored him and went directly to his bed. "Just leave me alone, Axel."

"Your head, man! Did you get jumped? You never came home last night!"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So you did get jumped? By who? Did they take stuff?"

Riku sighed, "No, just shut the fuck up, Axel!" Axel was taken aback by Riku's attitude. Axel thought he should leave it alone, but here was his buddy, all beat up, and all depressed.

"At least go to the nurse. That cut on your head could be bad." Axel grabbed his bag. "Let's talk later, kay?"

After the door shut, Riku looked at the note. He read it again, and his eyes started to water. "Sora." he whispered, laying his head on the pillow. "I don't know what's going on, but I promise I will help you get out of it."

* * *

Riku wanted to keep his word. Sora was a sweet boy, not to mention damn hot! He didn't deserve to suffer, and Riku wanted to know the secrets in the shadows of this boy. Even though the gash in his head has been stitch, he still felt the sting. But the warning only heightened his determination in getting Sora to be happy. Because he definitely was not.

"Excuse me?" Riku said to Professor Vexen.

"Yes, yes?" he asked impatiently.

Riku frowned. "Is a Sora in your class."  
Vexen sighed and adjusted his glasses. He looked at a piece of paper and nodded. "Yes, Sora Key. Why do you ask?"

Riku smiled, "I was just wondering if you knew anything about him." Riku new it was a long shot, but he took it. Professor Vexen raised a brow.

"Hm, well he is a nice boy. Very good at school work and being attentive, although he is not a science-wiz I would say. He's very reserved though, shy, but very friendly."

"Did you notice anything, strange about him."

Vexen furrowed his eyebrows. "No, other than his shyness, he seemed quite normal."

Riku sighed and nodded. "Thanks."

Riku thought of what next. He needed to know more about Sora. Roxas went with Sora so he couldn't ask him, and the Demyx guy and that weird little girl, he didn't know where he could find them. He sighed and made it back to his dorm. He skipped English Literature class to talk to Vexen, he was sure his grades would go down, but he didn't care.

Axel walked into the room. "You're home? Not in class?" Riku shook his head. Axel frowned, "Is it your head?"

Riku looked up at Axel, "My head is fine… but…"

Axel sat back on his bed. "The attack? Do you know what it was about?"

Riku looked up. "It was a warning… somebody doesn't want me to be anywhere near Sora."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Hmph. Really." he said looking away.

"Really." Riku answered. Then he looked up at Axel. "Do you… know anything?"

Axel looked down. "Well, when Roxy was drunk senseless, after our makeout session, well, he might of told me some stuff."

Riku raised a brow. "Like?"

Axel pursed his lips. "He went on and on about how he needed to go get Sora. He apparently can't be alone with you."

"Why?" Riku almost cried out.

"Well, I don't really think it has anything to do with you specifically. I think it's cause of something else. All Roxy said is that 'he' won't be happy if you guys do some lovey dovey eye gazing shit."

"He?" Riku asked.

Axel shrugged. "Yeah, 'he'. Roxas didn't tell me who. But some guy who's apparently _very_ possessive of Sora."

Riku furrowed his brows. This 'he', could he be the one on the phone that evening? "Did Roxas tell you anything else?"

"Nope." Axel said shaking his head. "After that, Sora came and rushed off like his pants were on fire." Riku looked down and go up. "Thanks, Axe."

* * *

"Oo lala!" Victoria said with some jazz in her voice.

"Shut up, V." Roxas said glaring. He packed his things and took the suitcase from the bed.

"So this 'Axel'. He's a pretty good smoocher?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It was ONE damn kiss and I was DRUNK!"

"Uh-huh." Onna said smirking. "Drunk is such a lame excuse, Roxxy."

"But it is a logical excuse. People unknowingly lose their damn virginity with a little too much booze. So I just happened to kiss the perv. One time and ONLY one time."

"Hah, but when you get back he's gonna be ALL over you." Victoria said, grinning.

"I know, and he won't be able to pee right when he does." Victoria laughed hard and Onna grinned.

Sora walked into the room and went up to Roxas. "Have a safe ride." he told his brother.

Roxas smiled, "Wish you could come with me."

Sora giggled, "I'll be there in a week. Don't worry you can't lose me that fast!" Roxas laughed and hugged his little brother. "Make an excuse to my Profs for me!" Sora pleaded. Roxas laughed again and waved, heading out the door.

After Roxas started to climb on the boat, Sora frowned. He wished he was with Roxas, on the boat, sailing back to Destiny Island. Where Riku was.

"Hey, Sor." Onna said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah."

"He just texted me, he wants to talk to you."

"Kay." Sora said, starting to climb the stairs.

* * *

"Owww." Axel wailed as he went through the door. Riku looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you?"  
"Well." Axel sniffed. "I saw my little Roxxy in the hallway, and being the good boyfriend that I am, went to go give him a kiss. Instead of telling me how wonderful I am to be his lover, he kicked me in the dick."

Riku didn't care about Axel's dick at that moment, "Roxas is here?"

Axel looked up, still fake sobbing, "Yeah."

"Is Sora with him?"

"Hell I don't know! Isn't my dick more important that your little crush?" Riku glared at Axel. "Well, you're not suppose to be by him anyway. Remember the painful warning?"

"Fuck the warning! I am in love with Sora and I want to help him." Axel grinned, and Riku blushed. "Uh, I mean…"

"Aw, only one date and you in _love_!" Axel said smirking.

"Okay maybe not _love_, but I wouldn't mind learning to love him." Riku said with his hands on his chin. Axel just laughed.

* * *

Roxas walked down the sidewalk to the Science Building before he heard someone calling his name. He prayed to God it wasn't Axel, but pursed his lips, seeing it was Riku. For once he actually wished it was Axel. "Roxas, wait."

Roxas waited for him, hand on hip. "What do you want?"  
"Is Sora here?" Riku said quickly.

Roxas stared at him for a while, "No, he's back on Windfall Island."  
"Is he coming back?"  
"Why should you care?" Roxas said, starting to walk away.  
"Roxas! Stop!" walked beside him. "Is he okay? Who is this guy who's telling me to back off.

"Well maybe you should ask less questions and just listen to orders."

"I want to know if Sora is okay." Roxas didn't answer. Riku frowned, walking in front of Roxas. "Look. I may not know Sora well, but I KNOW he doesn't deserve this pain."

"Why do you think he's in pain." Roxas said, glaring.

"I can see it in his eyes. Whoever this guy is he's terrified of him!"

Roxas pursed his lips, looking down. Riku kept staring at him. "Look," Roxas said, looking back up, intensity in his eyes. "There are some things in this world that people like you just don't understand. You will probably NEVER understand, so there is no point in you wondering anything." Riku kept his firm ground and stared. Roxas sighed. "If you really care for Sora, and you own damn life, you should just leave this all alone." Roxas went around Riku, walking to his class. Riku just kept standing there, staring.

"Maybe I should tell him that Sora can't come back." Roxas whispered to himself. "Sora may be heartbroken, but it's for the best."

* * *

"You love him."

"I don't even _know_ him!" Sora yelled.

"But you love him. More than you love me." Sora pursed his lips, glaring.

"You know I could never love anyone more than I love you."

He pursed his lips, looking at the brunette. "Riku Dark." He said testing the name on his tongue. "What a man to be to just get one glimpse of and sweet _you_ off your feet. Of all people to curse with his charm." he said monotone. Sora puffed his cheeks.

"You're being unreasonable and a complete _dumbass_. I was attracted to him, yes. But you didn't have to go and fucking beat the shit out of him!"

He sighed, looking at his lover. "I protect what I love, and he was something I didn't trust."

"The only person you shouldn't trust is yourself, ass." Sora sneered, turning to leave.

"Sora." He called after. Sora stopped, not turning around. "Does he know?"

Sora didn't respond for a few seconds, "No. And I don't ever plan him to." with that, he left.

After the brunette left, he turned to look out the window, leaning against the sill. "Riku Dark." he said again. "Don't get yourself tangled into hell."

* * *

Riku sipped his coffee while reading his book. "Excuse me." a voice came out in front of him. He looked up. There was a girl in front of him: red haired, blue eyes, pleasant looking. "I'd like to purchase these books." She set a stack in front of him. Riku took off his silver rimmed glasses and put his book and coffee down.

"Sure thing." he said. He took the books from her. One was 'Pride and Prejudice' and 'The Three Faces of Eve.' "Got some good picks here."

She laughed, "You've read them."

"Well, haven't read Pride and Prejudice, but I have read Three Faces of Eve. Very interesting." the girl almost frowned, but gave another pleasant smile.

"Yes, I have a good friend you has this… issue."

"Ah." Riku said with a nod. He looked up at her.

"Thank you." she said, smiling. Then she looked up, "Do you go to Destiny U?"

Riku smiled, "Yeah. I'm a second year student. Do you?"

"Oh, no. But some of my friends go their. I'm not from here, I'm from an island called Windfall."

Riku's eyes lit up. Windfall? Perfect! "Really? I've heard of that place."

"Oh?" she said, surprised. She held out a hand. "My name is Kairi Seawater." she said smiling.  
"Ri-" Riku paused. Maybe it wasn't smart to say his name, just in case she was friends with Sora and didn't want him to be with him. "Rie Shadow."

"Rei. Nice to meet you." she said, tilting her head and smiling again.

"Hey, maybe you and me should get together for coffee or something?" Riku said, trying his best to be flirtatious.

Kairi blushed. "I have to get back to Windfall tomorrow, so maybe sometime today." Riku smiled, she wasn't going to give up the offer to go to coffee with a guy like him.

"Okay, meet me at Paopu Corner around 4." Kairi nodded.

"Alright, see you then." she said with a giggle. She walked out of the store and Riku smiled. He'd milk info out of her, let's just hope he'd execute his plan right.

At four o'clock his shift ended. "I'm leaving now, Aqua."

The store owner, Aqua Rain, waved at him as he left.

The Paopu Corner coffee shop was only a two minute walk away. When he entered the store, Kairi was sitting on a couch, sipping a Latte. Riku waved to her and took his own coffee and sat down. Kairi tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ear. "So," she started. "It was nice of you to meet me here."

Riku gave a dazzling smile. "Don't mention it. Anytime. You're cute anyway." Kairi blushed even more.

"You're not half bad yourself." she said giggling.

Riku smiled, then after a while, he spoke again, "So, Windfall Island."

Kairi took another sip. "Yeah?"  
"Always lived there?"  
"Hm," she said, swallowing and putting her drink on the glass table. "No not always. But since I was really young. It's not really a place you're born on."

"I see. So you're originally from."

Kairi looked down. "Well… it's complicated."

"I see, didn't mean to pry."

She waved her hands in front of her. "Oh no no, I didn't think you were prying, just… yeah." She looked away, embarrassed. Riku looked at her again.

"Any good friends their." She looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Any friends here? Like the ones who go to Destiny U?"  
Kairi nodded. "Yeah. You probably don't know them, though."

"Try me." Riku said, smiling.

She smirked. "Sora and Roxas Key."

"Oh yeah, I know them." he said. "Well more of heard of them.:

"Really, you don't say." she said smiling.

"Yeah, that Sora, he's real nice."

"Yes, he is." she said looking away, smiling sweetly.

"I heard he's back at Windfall."

"Yeah, he's staying there for a while. So have you always lived here?" she asked, changing the subject to them more than Sora.

"Oh." Riku said, caught by the question about him. "Y-yeah. My whole life, never left. Though I do want to travel, maybe go to perhaps, Windfall Island." Kairi stared at him. "I could visit you there." She blushed again, heavier.

"I don't think that's a good idea. And I didn't know you were looking for a relationship."

"Aw," he said, laughing. "How can I look at a pretty girl like you and not think of a relationship." She giggled, embarrassed. Then a soft jingle chimed in her purse. She took out a hot pink smart phone and looked at the caller. "Oh, gotta take this. See you later, Riku. We'll talk later." she said, winking. He smiled as she walked off.

He hooked her and is now successfully reeling her in. He would see Sora again in no time.

* * *

"Report." he said into the phone.

"M, he's very interested in Sora." a feminine voice said into the phone.

"Damn it, still?" he cursed.

"Yes. He didn't seem to like me changing the subject. He was distinctly set on Sora and Windfall Island. And, he also gave me a fake name."

"Fake? So he's gotten smart."

"Appears so." she answered.

"Do you believe he is a threat?"

"No, I don't. But I have been wrong before."

"Sora's going back to Destiny tomorrow. Don't let him find out your work." he said sincerely.

"Yep."

"Alright, thank you Kairi, continue the work."  
"You got it, boss." she hung up the phone and he sat there in the dark, pondering his next move to get rid of this Riku Dark problem.

The door slowly opened, and Sora walked into the room. "Hey," he said, rubbing his arm. He nodded in acknowledgement. Sora looked down. "I wanted to say… I'm sorry for calling you those names. I guess I was just mad."

"I know, Sora. You don't have to apologize."

"I… I won't talk to him if that's what you want." he smiled, nodded. Sora smiled back. "I'm leaving tomorrow, I'll miss you." he walked over to him and sat on his lap, hugging him tight. He put his chin on the brunette's head and smiled.

"I will too, I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Thai."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I love constructive criticism and support^^**

**I expect to update within the week, maybe a longer chapter this time even:)**

****EXTRAS** PLEASE PM ME IF YOU BELIEVE THE SONG SHOULD BE THESE^^ LOVE BETTER IDEAS**

**Sora's theme: Paradise_Coldplay**

**Sora and Riku's Theme: Princess of China_Colplay & Rihanna**

**Riku's Theme: debating**

**Sora and Thai's Theme: Halo_Beyonce**

**OTHERS TO COME^^**

**~Paigey-Pooh~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Sides To Every Life Chapter 5**

Roxas opened the door to his dorm and a green eyed face beamed at him. One look, and he slammed the door shut. "Aw, come on Roxxy! Open up~" Axel whined.

"GO. AWAY." Roxas demanded, laying on his couch and studying hard.

"But I thought we could spend some time together!" Axel's muffled voice said from behind the door.

"No. I said I want nothing to do with your sorry ass. I thought I already explained that to your two inch dick."

"You did, and it's way bigger than two inches, believe me, baby. If ya want you can find out yourself."  
"I'd rather be thrown into a bot of searing lava and have my flesh filleted from my bones." Roxas replied nonchalantly.

"C'mon Roxy! You didn't mind me at the Crab Shack."

Roxas blushed madly on the other side of the door. "S-shut up! I was drunk, dumbass. If I wasn't you'd never get that opportunity!"

"Aha! But I did, me amor!" Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes. "Roxy~" Roxas sighed and got up, opening the door. He glared at the redhead in front of him.

"Seriously, Axel."

"One serious date, if you like it, we'll be together. If you hate it, I'll leave you alone." Axel said, as seriously as he could.

Roxas shifted his weight to one leg and frowned. "One date, then you'll leave me alone?"

"Yep!" Axel said grinning.

Roxas sighed. "Alright. But you HAVE to quite this silly attitude!"  
Axel nodded, "Anything for you Roxy-"

"It's Roxas." he said. "Meet me at Chocolate Fountain at 3 this afternoon, you're buying me a caramel apple."

"Anything for you!" Axel said as the door was shut in his face. We walk away, pumping a fist.

* * *

Riku bit into the pear as he leaned back against the Market Shop in town. Chewing slowly, he watched the small cars pass by, honking and waving at people they knew. Destiny Island was a small Island, so most people knew each other. Riku was rather an introvert, so he didn't really talk much to people.

In high school, he was considered a deity. For his good looks, he was rewarded with popularity, along with his high achievements in academics and sports. Having never left the island, he decided to keep it simple and go to college here with Axel. His parents actually lived on the mainland since last year, so he doesn't talk to them much.

"Riku!" a voice came from afar. Riku turned, taking another bite of his pear. A friend from high school, Seifer Almasy, waved at him as he approached.

"Hey man! Haven't seen you in a while!" Seifer said, giving a playful punch to his old basketball buddy.

"Yeah, college. Gets ya stuck inside." Riku said grinning, Seifer nodded. A girl was next to him. She was very pale with long blonde hair. Her eyes were a light blue, almost transparent.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Namine." he said, putting an arm around Namine's waste as she blushed. Riku nodded to her, then tilted his head.

"You look, familiar." he said looking into her eyes.

"Well why shouldn't she be." Seifer said, winking. "If you've seen her once, you'll always remember her. She's just that gorgeous!"

"Seifer, stoppit." she whined shyly, hiding in his shoulder. "It's nice to meet you, Riku." she said, now bowing politely. "Seifer told me you were friends with him some other boy named Axel." Riku nodded. Namine smiled and tilted her head, very nostalgically. "I also heard you go to Destiny University! I'm going there next year when I finish my online classes."

"Really?" Riku said smiling. "Well that will be nice, we can get to know each other." Riku looked at her hard, he had seen her before. Something about her eyes and smile.

"I dunno Riku." Seifer said, smiling deviously. "I think my girl has fallen for you, you might just steal here." Riku rolled his eyes and threw his pear in a public garbage next to him.

"Well, actually, I gotta get going, I got a date myself!" Riku said matter-of-factly.

"Way to reel them in, bud!" Seifer said, walking away.

Namine turned around, giving Riku one last look, a strange look, then turned away and walked with her boyfriend.

* * *

Kairi told Riku that she would be available the day after she left. They planned on going to the bridge. When Riku arrived, Kairi was leaning on the railing, watching the clouds. She turned when she noticed Riku and smiled. "Hey,"

"Hey," Riku answered casually, walking over next to her.

"Pretty sky today, right?"

"Quite." Riku answered. After a while of watching the clouds pass, Kairi blushed.

"Rei, it's really nice of you to… pay attention to me." Riku stared at her, Rei?

"Who?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You, Rei, you."

"Oh… oh! Yeah, no problem" he looked away. Dammit! he thought. I forgot I faked my name.

"Most guys kinda stay clear from me." she said, looking away.

"Really? I couldn't see a reason why." Riku said sincerely. She was a pretty girl, and very sweet at that.

"Well, let's just say at certain times I'm… different. But I like how you didn't notice that and asked for a friendship… or maybe more." she said, looking down. Riku just grinned. He was a little nervous, he felt a little bad about using her.

"I see. So when will you be back? Aren't you leaving tomorrow?" Riku said, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes! This time I won't be back for a week. Well, my sister is going to be here for a while. She's good friends with Sora."

"Sora? He's back?" Kairi nodded, looking interested in Riku. Riku looked at her, then calmed himself down. He didn't want to look obvious. "Oh, well that's good. He won't miss more classes anymore hopefully." Kairi raised a brow, but nodded. "Who's your sister?" Riku asked.

"Oh, her name is Namine. She older than me, doing some classes online. She going to join the University on Destiny Island in a month though. She's staying here for a while, found herself a boyfriend." Riku paused. That's why he recognized her, she looked so much like her sister, besides the hair.

"Oh, well good for her. I've met her, her boyfriend is an old friend of mine."

"That's nice." Kairi said smiling. "She's shy and wouldn't mind acquaintances in college. She's actually there to be with Sora though."

"Oh really?" Riku said, trying not to sound as interested as he really was. "Why is that?"

Kairi shrugged, "Just stuff. You seem to really be into Sora."

"Oh well," Riku said, scratching his head. "He's an… interesting kid." he said nervously. Kairi looked at him, then smiled, giggling a little.

"He sure is." Riku sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

"M, this is pretty good." Roxas said, licking the caramel off the red honeycrisp apple, melting it with his hot saliva. Axel watched him as his tongue surrounded the apple almost seductively. Not taking his eyes off of the small pink appendage, he took a bite out of his oreo chocolate bark, crunching slowly. After Roxas put it down, he looked away. "So, I guess this isn't all that bad." he admitted. Axel grinned, about to say something, "But it's not amazing either!" Roxas cut in quickly. Axel still grinned.

"Y'know Roxas, you really are beautiful." Axel said sincerely. Roxas looked at him. It wasn't a glare, it was more confusion.

"Why do you do that?" he asked. Axel looked at him quizzically.

"Do what?"

"You compliment me, tell me I'm pretty, get me stuff, why? I'm not that pretty, and I… I just don't get it."

Axel's face went uncharacteristically serious. "Well, I just think you are pretty, and not because of your looks. I mean, you're pretty good looking. But I really like you perseverance in school, and your faithfulness to your brother." Roxas tensed at the last part. Axel noticed and put a hand on his shoulder, but Roxas shook away.

Axel frowned. "I know there's something… different about you two."

Roxas glared up at him, "I thought you couldn't shut up about how perfect I am?"  
"Not as different as in bad. There's just something about you… something not usual." Roxas looked away, mad and nervous. "I'm serious though Roxy, I truly admire your kindness to your brother. I know he's very different himself." Axel said. "I… I had a brother. Let's just say I wish things were different."

"You don't know me." Roxas whispered. Axel looked at him.

"What?"  
"You don't know anything! You don't know anything at all! Who are you to say we're different? You can't just take me on a date and tell me all that shit!" Roxas cried.

Axel frowned. "Roxas. I didn't mean…"

"No! You're just like Riku, butting into other people's business!"  
"Roxas! I didn't ask you to tell me anything!"  
"Just stop okay! If I'm anything I'm not a good brother. People think I'm so amazing that I protect Sora so much, but they really don't know anything." Roxas started to tear up, it broke Axel's heart. "You don't know… how much things have happened, what is still happening." Roxas started to sob, hanging his head. "I'm not a good brother, what kind of brother would just… leave… oh god!" he cried and broke down. He sat on the pavement and buried his face in his knees. Axel got down onto the floor and embraced Roxas. Roxas didn't push him away, he just leaned into Axel, still sobbing.  
"Roxas, I understand. I know I can be annoying sometimes, but… the reason why I'm like that… well… because-" Axel teared up, he couldn't say it. But he had too, he never admitted it, but today was the day, "I had a brother okay. He was annoying, and little and just plain dumb in my opinion. I hated him, I know you love your brother but I hated him. I was quiet, didn't really like to talk, but he was just so bubbly and talkative, and… he just was like a ray of light. And I… I…" Axel started to sob quietly. Roxas looked up at him, tears still going down his face. He grabbed onto Axel's shirt and buried his face into his chest. He cried longer. "I didn't save him. I had the chance and I just didn't. Now he's gone, and I'll never see him again." Roxas cried harder as Axel spoke. "I know Roxas, I know what it means to feel like the worst brother, to feel like a total piece of shit. I don't know why you do, but I just want you to know… that you're not bad. I am like the way I am, pretending I'm him to take away my guilt. To try to be him for the world, but it doesn't work. I'm not good enough."

Roxas looked up at him again. "Axel?" Axel looked up at him. "Can you be the real you? For me?"

"The real me?" Axel asked. Axel smiled, "But I promised myself…"

Roxas lifted his head and kissed Axel on the mouth. Axel savored the taste and leaned into the kiss. When Roxas broke away, Axel stared at him. "Roxas."

"If you act yourself to me, I'll act myself to you." Roxas said. "I like you Axel, I do. But I just didn't want to be by someone so happy, when I was so miserable inside. I'm so sorry, I'm so selfish." he said, crying into Axel's shirt.

"No you're not, Roxas."

After a few minutes of sobbing, Roxas wiped his eyes, smiling. "Well," he said, his nose plugged. "I guess this didn't go as I suspected."  
Axel laughed, "No, me either. Hell I'm tired, maybe we should catch a movie tonight?"

Roxas looked at him, then giggled. Axel gave a strange face. "What?"

"It's just… I'm not used to this you. I'm used to a funny Axel. Now you act all, smooth." He said, commenting on his new tone of voice.

"Ha!" Axel said, smiling. "Well you don't miss the old one, do you?"

"Well…" Roxas said, blushing. "At times I thought it was cute."

"Hm. Let's go to the movies." Roxas smiled and nodded. But before Axel could get up, Roxas gave him a kiss.

Instead of laughing insanely, or doing a cheesy jig, Axel smiled into the kiss and stroked Roxas' hair lovingly.

* * *

Sora typed away on his laptop. He missed a lot of school, he almost wanted to just quite. But he wanted this degree, and with the lucky chances that he already got, he was going to finish. He also had to try to keep his mind off of Riku. Ever since Sora stepped foot on Destiny Island, his thoughts have been drifting ever to closely back to the silverette. Sora sighed, he knew Riku probably didn't want anything to do with him anymore, so there really was no point.

Sora shook his head of the sadness and continued typing. He needed to get his done by tomorrow, damn Thai for keeping him up all night on Windfall when he should've been working on this. After another line, Sora paused, his pinky finger started cramping and he clenched his teeth, pulling it furiously. When he looked up, he saw that his spasming hand had deleted the last three paragraphs.

"Damn it! Stupid laptop!" he said slamming it shut. He sighed and go up to his kitchenette, putting a pot of boiling water on. When felt the steam go up onto his arm he sighed in relaxation. He loved steam, which is why he loved showers. He could spend forever and ever amen in a shower. He thought of taking a shower after he drank his tea, then he heard a knock on the door.

He took out a mug and went over to the door, opening it, he met a blonde haired girl. "Namine!" he cried.

"Sora." she said pleasantly, giving him a hug. "It's been a while."  
"I was wondering why I didn't see you at home. How long have you been on Destiny?"  
"A few weeks." Namine answered. "I'm taking some more courses online here, then I'm attending this college."

"Awesome!" Sora smiled. Then his expression dropped, "Wait… why?"

Namine smiled weakly and looked down. "Thai said he would feel better if I was near you, just in case." Sora looked down.

"Oh."

After some silence, Namine looked up again, "I hear boiling water."

"Oh yeah! My tea! Come on in, Nam." Namine entered the dorm, she was impressed with the tidiness of the dorm.

"Wow, it's much cleaning than your room at home." she commented.

"Haha, well it's Thai's fault he doesn't clean up after himself. He's a slob, I tell him, 'dear, if you're not gonna clean your sleeping on the couch' but he just brushes it off, calling me a nag."

Namine giggles, sitting on the couch. "You two are the oddest couple." At that, Sora forced a smile.

Sora handed her some tea and sugar and sat down himself. "So Sora," she said, taking a sip, then blowing. "How have you been?"

"Mmm." Sora started. "I've been okay."

"Keeping up medication?"

"Most definitely." Sora nodded.

"Any… difficulties." Sora paused, then shook his head.

"Not since… a few months ago. But you know about that." Namine nodded.

"Well, you seem to be up and well, I have no doubt you will finish college without issues." she said, Sora smiled. "But Thai… also wanted me to discuss something else."

Sora sighed and bowed his head. "I told him I wouldn't talk to him anymore."

"Sora, you understand that the enemy is usually appealing."

Sora's head shot up, a glare on his face. "He is NOT an enemy! I know that as a fact!"

"Sora. How do you know." Namine said softly. Sora turned his head away.

"I just do."

After a while, Namine took another sip of her tea and put a hand on his knee. "I'm living at my new boyfriends house, I'll write the number down on the counter. Call for anything, that's why I'm here. Roxas' knows I'm here, too." She got up, putting the cup in the sink. "I'm coming back tomorrow, we need to discuss more about Riku." Sora turned away, and Namine walked out the door.

Sora sighed, and his eyes started to tear.

* * *

Riku took his key out and tried to open the door to his bedroom. His key turned, but it was jammed. Riku cursed and turned around abruptly. He remembered his time with Kairi:

_"He sure is." Riku sighed. Kairi tucked a piece of her hair out of her face and looked at Riku._

_"Riku." she said quietly. He turned to her, and her eyes made him uneasy. There was something about them, something… hypnotizing. He kept looking into them, then he felt himself leaning in. He was closer and closer to her, he couldn't stop looking into her blue orbs. Then, he froze, in her eyes, he saw something. Sora… he was, crying. He looked sad… "Why Riku!? Why? I hate you! I hate you!" he ran away from him._

_"Sora!" Riku cried, turning around to see if it was a reflection. There was no one there. "What the…" he said to himself. He looked at Kairi, her face was expressionless. "What…?" Riku said, looking around._

_"I hope to see you again soon… Riku." she said, smiling sweetly. "I'll call you when I get back." she turned and slowly walked away._

_Riku… she knew. When? Riku frowned as she walked away from him, her eyes. What was that? Why was Sora crying, and why was he yelling 'I hate you'?_

Riku shook his head and tried the door again, when it didn't work he yelled and kicked it open. He heard a strange noise and walked inside "WHAT THE FUCK!" he cried as he spotted Axel's bed and what was taking place on it.

Roxas looked over to Riku and gave the girliest shriek Riku had ever heard from a boy, and man Axel could scream so that was saying a lot.

Axel looked at Roxas, not stopping his rhythmic thrusting. He looked up at Riku, "Oh, hey Ri. Didn't know you'd be back this soon." Riku blushed wildly.

"Fuck! Axel get off, get it out!" Roxas screeched. But Axel kept him still.

"Roxy! I thought you said you wanted to get to 10 rounds by midnight!" he said with a laugh. Roxas started to cry from embarrassment. Axel smiled and kissed both of his eyes, licking the tears away lovingly.

"Yeah… I'm gonna… go now. I'll be back… tomorrow." Hell Riku was going to stay there and listen to Roxas and Axel go at it till midnight. Wait a second, Roxas and Axel, go at it… until midnight? Riku never thought he'd say the words.

"Fuck." Riku said under his breath. "Now where'll I sleep?" As he walked, he didn't hear the soft and quick patter of feet in the empty hallway. Hand in pockets, he thought of a place to stay to not disturb Roxas and Axel's 'activities'.

The footsteps drew closer until Riku violently collided with the owner of the noises. With a grunt, his jaw met cement floor, and a whine was from the other individual. Sora shook his head and looked over at Riku, groaning. "Oh, not again!" he said, getting up. He wanted to go over to him, but another part of him said to run. He just stood there though, until Riku got up. When Riku got a look of who it was, his eyes widened. "Sora!" he cried out, then he shut his mouth, hearing how desperate he sounded.

Sora was silent, Riku just basked in Sora. He was really beautiful. While staring at him, Sora quietly spoke, "Your lip." Riku brought two fingers to his lip, they came back red. "I… we should clean you up." Sora said, biting his lip. He knew he was going to regret this.

Riku excitedly and nervously followed Sora to his dorm. Not very many words were spoken, Sora couldn't believe this was happening, neither could Riku.

Riku had never been in Sora's one-man dorm. He thought it was cozy, also very clean. Sora pointed to the couch as he got his first aid.

"S-sorry about this again." he said, blushing that he yet again ran into Riku.

"Heh, it's fine. I never thought I'd see you again." Riku said quietly.

Sora didn't respond, he took a cotton ball and soaked it in rubbing alcohol. He gently dabbed Riku's lip. "You can leave right when I'm done, you probably don't want to be by me."

"Who said anything like that?" Riku asked, concerned, when Sora picked out a new cotton ball.

"Well, it's my fault those dicks jumped you. So… most people don't like to be by me after that happens." Sora said guiltily.

"I've been looking for you ever since you left." Riku said seriously. Sora still didn't respond, acting like Riku hadn't said anything.

Riku stopped Sora as he brought the cotton ball up and looked into eyes, hands tight on his wrist. "Sora… I want to know."

"Know what." Sora said plainly.

"About you."

Sora closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have brought you here." he said as he picked up his first aid kit and went to put it away.

"No, I want to see you. I want to know you. Sora…" Sora went back to him, crossing his arms nervously.

"I… I'm in love with you." Riku said quietly.

Sora stood their. "You don't know what love is."

"Who are you to say that?" Riku said, standing up. "I know I may not know you very much, but I know you're hurting. Ever since I ran into you that day, I have been crazy about you. I want to help you, to know you, to love you…" Riku said sincerely.

Sora looked away. "On that evening, at the beach… that was one of the best moments of my life. Truly." Riku smiled at Sora. "But… it was also one of the biggest mistakes I've made."

That, Riku frowned at. "Why? Sora who was that man on the phone?"

Sora closed his eyes, "Someone…"

"Someone?" Riku asked.

Sora opened his eyes, and looked at him, his eyes rimmed finely with tears. "Someone I love dearly."

Riku blinked. "Someone you love… like Roxas?"

"No." Sora said, shaking his head. "Riku… he is my lover."

The light quickly left Riku's eyes. "But I thought-"

"I know what you thought. Things are just extremely complicated okay? Somethings you just can't understand."

"That's what Roxas said." Riku said, staring hard as Sora. "I would understand if you help me. I care about you."

"You don't know me, Riku."

"What the hell does that matter?"

"Because you fucking knew me you wouldn't want to be a damn mile near me!" he suddenly screamed. Riku was silent after that.

"Sora…" Riku finally said softly. He walked over to Sora, he lifted his chin, and he kissed him right then and there.

Sora didn't struggle, but he didn't kiss back, he just stood there. When Riku pulled away, Sora looked at him plainly. "Sora, I am not afraid of danger if it means to just be in your life."

"It wouldn't work, I'm WITH someone."

"Please, Sora. Just hush." he said, putting a forehead on his shoulder. "I don't care, I really don't." Sora was silent. He felt tired, he was even worried anymore, after a few moments of Riku hugging him, he felt dizzy, and he collapsed.

"Sora!"

_Just hold on, Sora. It will all be over soon, just keep holding your breath. Sora, you are doing fine… Sora… Sora… Sora… VANITAS_

_Who am I? Why am I here?_

_Which reality is real?_

"Riku?"

* * *

**Please Review if you want chapter 6.**


End file.
